Rejection
by X-The Doppleganger-X
Summary: Marco is feeling real depressed because of his feelings for spinner, to the extent that there may be suicide!
1. Chapter 1

Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, if I did do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction, no because it would be a reality.

Author notes: It's not that I don't like Marco, I love him, but the idea came to my mind and I had to write it.

Warnings: Marco x Marco, and **_suicide_** I'm really sorry but I thought of it and had to do it.

-------------

"Spinner," Marco gasped, he sped up his hand movement, arched his back and, finally, came on his stomach.

Marco, in the darkness of night grabbed a tissue to clean himself off, thinking of what it would be like with Spinner.

'Why must I be in love with someone who would never love me back.' Marco thought to himself, tears slowly welled in the corners of his eyes.

He pulled the covers up to his waist; just enough to cover his nakedness, and began to softly sob. Soon he had cried himself to sleep.

---

Marco awoke to the familiar sound of the buzzing alarm, 'Why couldn't I have just not woken up?' Marco thought.

He pulled some clothes from his wardrobe, something bright and festive, something that totally clashed with his inner feelings. Since he realized his feelings for Spinner he had learned how put up really good masks, that not even Ellie could see through them. He went to his bathroom and splashed cold water to try and get rid of the puffiness, then pulled pulled out his newest friend, cover up, that matched his skin tone exactly; it had cost him a pretty penny to get it to exactly match his color. He applied the cover up to the blue tinted bags under his eyes.

He always tried to get out of his house before his parents realized he was up, today he was lucky for once, ' I don't think I could stand to look at my parents today, asking me if something was wrong,' the more he thought the more he got worked up, 'Always wanting to know why I don't tell them much anymore?'

'God just leave me the fuck alone,' He thought, then realizing that he was gonna ruin the work he took with the cover, he had to calm down.

"Marco!" he heard Ellie call from down the road, she was his best and told her almost everything, "Hey I tried to call you last night, but your parents said you had already gone to bed."

He gave her a quick hug and they linked arms," So why did you go to bed so early?" she asked him.

"I was really tired, I took a lot of notes yesterday, and it just wore on me I guess." he responded, the mask working perfectly well, as it always did, "We need to hurry up, first bell is in four minutes, and at our pace it'll take six."

So they walked to Degrassi, and got there on time, surprisingly. Marco's morning classes before lunch were boring, all he did was take notes, and read dates. Then before a period before lunch he had a study hall, he already finished his homework, and was bored, so he took out a blank notebook to doodle in. soon he looked down and realized that he had written 'Spinner' three times and had written 'Spinner X Marco' once, he flipped to the next clean page and wrote the date, and wrote a journal entry:

"This is kind of stupid, but anyhow, since you're the only one I can tell everything to. Well to start off I'm gay, most everyone knows this. But no one knows that I am in love with Spinner Mason. And I can never tell anyone, because if he found out then he would beat the fuck out of me. He would never love me, he couldn't, even if he was gay because it's not I am hot or pretty enough for him."

Just as he finished the last sentence, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of his lunch period. He went to the cafeteria grabbed a salad and sat down to eat it, when someone came up behind Marco and pulled his hair, "Hey, Marco, you got a minute?"

It was Spinner, Marco's heart skipped a beat, "umm yeah, I guess, why?"

"I just want to talk to you outside." He explained.

"Ok"

They went outside, to a secluded alleyway (a/n: I don't even know if there is an alley way at Degrassi, but in my story there is.) and Spinner looked Marco in the eyes.

"Ok, Spinner," Marco started, "wha..."

He was interrupted by Spinners lips.

---------

Judgemaster: There is chapter one, if you people like this, and give me three comments/reviews I'll update, and if I like your comments, I'll personally thank you in my next chapter, if there is one. I hope this turns out ok.

Spinner: Please review, maybe I'll get sex.

Marco: Umm... why am I killing myself.

Spinner: yeah why is he killing himself

Judgemaster: I can't tell you, I don't want to do it, but the idea came and I had to write it. I'm really sorry Marco.

byez everyone

Judgemaster


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling this

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, if I did I would own Spinner, and there are some things he could do with his pierced tounge for me.

Spinner: "Hey, that's for Marco."

Marco: "Umm... ok"

Judgemaster: "You'll do what I want, or ... I'll write you out of the story."

He then proceeds to pull out an oversized pink eraser, and hold it menacingly.

------

A/n

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed.

**TruFate**: This is my first posted Degrassi fic, and for you to not belittle me; thank you so much. The first story I posted I got really bad review, and it hurt. But you get a cookie.

------

Slowly Spinner kissed Marco, hoping for a response.

'Oh my god he's kissing me!' Marco exclaimed in his head.

Slowly he tried to kiss back, but he had never actually kissed anyone before so he didn't know what to do. Marco felt his legs turn to jelly, and spinner noticed and put an arm around him; still keeping his lips attached to Marco's.

When breath became needed, they separate, "Oh my god." Marco exclaimed.

"Come over to my house tonight?" Spinner asked.

"Sure."

------

Marco, happier than he had been in a long time, was looking through his mass amounts of clothes,'What would he like on me?'

Then the idea came to him, he pulled out his cell phone, "Spinner, hey it's me, I have no idea what to wear."

:the sound you hear on T.V. that a person is talking but you can't understand:

"Yes, I called you just because I didn't know what to wear." Marco laughed, "I know that it's stupid but it matters to me."

He gathered a few things and placed them in his bag, turned out his lights, and left his room, a smile on his face.

-----

Spinner ran to the door as he heard the doorbell, not even able to hold his excitement in. It was a good thing that none of his family was going to be home for the rest of the night, because he planned on taking the night and taking it slow.

"Marco!" Spinner exclaimed, as he claimed his lips, deeply and passionately.

"Spinner" Marco replied.

Spinner had attempted to bake some cookies; about three quarters of them weren't burnt.

Spinner sent Marco to the couch as he went into the kitchen to get the cookies. He brought them in, and instantly forgot about them, as he saw Marco sitting on the couch. Marco had arranged himself so that he knew that spinner knew he was happy to see him. Spinner dropped the platter, the platter being plastic of course so no big deal.

"Marco," Spinner barely got out as he climbed on top of Marco and slowly kissed him.

Marco attempted to match Spinner's fever but it was impossible to match him, it was like waving a paper fan at a forest fire, no possible way to beat it. Finally they broke for air, gasping for air; Spinner put Marco's hands above his head slowly he sucked his way down Marco's chin line, down to the tight black shirt, which he removed. He moved to the two brown, hard nubs and took them into his mouth, Marco arched into Spinner, trying to make the feeling happen stronger. Slowly he trailed down farther, and slowly unbuckled his belt to reveal a boxer-clad erection, slowly he straddled him, grinding slowly; causing Marco to let out a high pitched gasp which turned into a feverous growl as he tried to push up against Spinner.

"Spinner!" Marco cried, "Please."

With that Spinner stopped all together, Marco left out a frustrated growl, "Please what?" Spinner grinned.

"What do you want?" Spinner asked again, the grin getting wider on his face.

A moment passed as Marco tried to think in the haze of lust, not sure of the question, until finally, "Suck me, Fuck me, bite me, anything, just do it now and do it hard!"

Spinner left out a chuckle, "Anything you want."

He trailed down to the boxers and began to remove them, Marco began to remove Spinner's shirt; taking one of his nipples in his hand and began to squeeze and pinch it. Finally, Spinner removed his own pants so that they were both boxer-clad. Marco pulled Spinner up for another deep kiss, and he played with Spinner's tounge ring with his own tongue. Finally Marco had Spinner moaning into his own mouth. Marco, unable to control his self anymore, ripped off his and Spinner's boxers, respectively.

"Take me now," Marco lightly whispered.

"Okay," was Spinner's only reply.

Slowly he entered Marco, who left out a gasp and pushed tried to push himself onto Spinner more, who stopped him because he read that if you weren't slow it would really hurt.

"Slow down, it will hurt if you aren't slow." Spinner soothed.

He began to slowly enter Marco again; he left out another high pitched gasp fro the pleasure/pain. Finally Spinner was to the hilt and Marco looked totally pleased. Slowly he began to thrust into Marco, He arched into Spinner and ran his hands down his body; trying to get as much feeling through his body as he could. Spinner lightly took hold of Marco's rigidly erect member and began to slowly stroke it.

"Harder!" Marco groaned, "Damnit, harder I said!"

"Demanding aren't we." Spinner gasped.

Finally Marco violently came al over them; his orgasm violently ripping through his body, after a few more thrusts into Marco Spinner released inside of him.

He slowly removed himself from Marco and pulled him into a tight hold, and deeply kissed him, before all the energy spent threw him into a slumber.

Marco finally coming from the post-orgasm, realized that Spinner fell asleep. He slowly cleaned them off, and slowly looked him up and down putting the picture to memory.

'Perfect' he thought

He reached through his bag and pulled out his journal

'I just gad sex, sex with Spinner, he really likes me... it was perfect he made sure that I was satisfied before he thought of himself, he was perfect.'

That was all the more he wrote when he realized that Spinner had been reading over his shoulder, "First off, your not ugly, 2 I would never beat the fuck out of you."

Tears welled up in Marco's eyes, and Spinner kissed them away.

-----

Judgemaster: "Yay! Sex and I finished the chapter."

Spinner: "I had SEX! And with Marco, and I stand by my comment you are hot and sexy"

Marco: " Aww! Thank you!" :Goes over and kisses him:

Judgemaster: "Aww male love, isn't it hot"

Byez for now

Also, there will be at least one more chapter, maybe two. ttfn


	3. Chapter 3

Tettering Happiness

Judgemaster: "Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this. I would be out on a hot date with Spinner."

Spinner: "umm no I'm having hot sex with Marco."

Marco: "What about me?"

Judgemaster: "You'll be waiting for us when we get back, then we'll reverse it the next day. Till I choose someone to be my mate."

Spinner and Marco: "ohhh"

---------

A/n

TruFate: Your the only person to review for this story. Thank you, and yes they should have there head put in a waffle iron. I am sorry for the suicide thing, but the idea came to me and I had to write it; it's like a debt monkey sitting on my shoulder it won't go away for a long time. :Gives big hug, and three cookies: Did I do the slash scene well, no one ever will criteque my slash, just cause I'm gay dosen't mean that I have slept with a guy yet, Bye bye.

Also I have the last chapter next, and that will end it. But you can read my other fic I started, Curiosity, which I will be working on after this story.

P.S.S. I found a good fic to read till I finish the last chapter, "This boy is Mine" by CosmicPudding it is really good. Read it, and if Cosmic Pudding reads this, you did a good story, plz review my story. I reviewed yours.

-------

It was the day after Marco and Spinner "enjoyed each others company" and Marco was in his room writing in his journal:

"Oh my god, Spinner likes me and we had sex! It was so great, I can't believe it. Also he said that I'm not ugly (yea!), and that he would never "beat the fuck out of me". I think that I might be in love with him. Everything is finally turning out right, I can't believe it."

(A/n: I realise Marco kinda already did this entry, but just go along with it, good readers.)

Marco stood up and went over to the mirror and looked himself over, he was planning on going over to Spinner's, even though Spinner saw him in the morning (everyones worst), he wanted to look better. 'you look perfect no matter what,' Marco remebered him saying that morning.

He gathered all his thing and went to the kitchen of his house, his mother was there, "Oh Marco, your going out."

"Yea, Ma." Marco replied, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner," She smiled, "you could invite whoever you were going to see."

"Okay" Marco smiled, Spinner had never been to his house, "Let me just call Spinner and see if he can come over." He knew that Spinner would be over in a minute, he would do anything for Marco.

"Spin?" Marco asked into the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"My family wants to have dinner and I could invite someone, and probably they could spend the night." Marco ended with a slight hint that only spinner would pick up, who chuckled.

"Will there be dessert?" Spinner asked, obviously implying.

"Maybe" Marco teased.

"Give me half-an-hour"

"Okay"

------

There came a knock at the door, and Marco was at the door opening it.

"Hey." Spinner said, and ruffled Marco's hair affectionatly.

Marco showed Spinner his room and they kissed for a moment, and went to get dinner. Spinner got dessert that night, too.

-------

Marco was in the study hall again and he was writing about him and Spinner, when he the bell rang, he hurridly grabbed his books, not noticing the journal slip out of the pile of books.

------

"Hey Spinner, so was he nice and tight, or loose like a whore." one of the basketball players asked, holding up the notebook.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, his face turning white.

"Your little lover, Marco, was writing about you."

"I don't know what your talking about." Spinner got scared, "He must be delusional, I would never have sex with a guy."

"Well than lets go kick the little fags ass."

------

There was a note taped to Marco's locker

"Park, tonight 6:00"

'odd, normally we go to each others house,' Marco thought to himself.

-----

It was six o'clock and Marco arrived at the park and saw Spinner, he went over to him, who led him to the foreset area.

"Oh adventurous." Marco suddenly said aloud.

"Fag," Someone called, as the kick sweped him to the ground. Suddenly three other people where standing over Marco with Spinner. They kicked him in the ribs, and lloked at Spinner.

"Well," One said. "You gonna set this ass fucker right."

Finally Spinner kicked him in the ribs, then the others picked him up and looked at Spinner who proceded to beat the fuck out of him.

----

(Marco POV)

I heard the scream, "Fag!", then I was laying on the ground, getting kicked in the ribs.

I saw Spinner hoping he would stop them, but no he kicked me too. Tears streamed down my face, why, he said he would never hit me, but he did, why.

Then I was being picked up, and I felt a sharp pains in my Stomach, Spinner, Spinner was punching me in the stomach.

Finally they dropped me, they never touched my face, probably because they knew I would hide it, hide the fact that the person I love hates me.

I got up and limped home , my parents were out, thankfully. I sat down and the tears streamed down my face, "He dosen't love me!" I yellled, "Why? What did I ever do."

Slowly I reach for the asprin in the kitchen cabenit, pulled it out and took seven or eight pills, I'm not sure because the tears blurred it out. I reached for a pad of paper, and wrote, 'Mom, dad, Ellie, I'm sorry. He didn't love me.'

I stumbled to the bathroom, and pulled out razor blade, and slashed up and down my arms, deeply and thoroughly.

'He dosen't love me, he never did.' I thought, as the blood pooled at my feet and down my arms. Then everything went black.

-----

Judgemaster: "I am so sorry"

A/n: I did tear up as I wrote th last part, from the bashing on.


	4. Chapter 4

Collapse

Judgemaster: "I'm back, I'm sorry for the how the last chapter ended. Slandered Disclaimer"

----

A/n if you were some of the ppl who saw that I screwed up the third chapter by posting the second chapter twice. I fixed it and the third chapter is up and running. Sorry. Also as I am writing this I am at home and no access to the internet so if anyone reviewed thank you so much, but I didn't get any reviews this morning so I can't give any credit, I will in the next story. Byez

----

(Spinner's POV)

I had walked into school after that horrible night, the night in which I hit Marco; the thing I promised never to do. I walked to my locker and Seth, the person who found out about me and Marco; and caused me to hit Marco, and all the pain I felt, walked up to me.

"Did you here?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The fag killed himself last night." he replied with a chuckle, he went on to say something but I didn't hear, but he didn't finish as I saw red, absolute and total fury.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed, I slammed him up against the locker and punched his face.

Soon all I know was that I was punching him as hard as I could, tears streaming down my face, while repeating to myself, "No, you can't be gone."

After his face was bloody and bruised Hatzalotkoz (spelling ?) was pulling me off of him, "What is your problem." she asked.

I looked at her and left out a sob as I feel to my knees, "It's his fault he's gone, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Sobs began to rack my body, "I loved him and now because of him he's gone."

"Spinner, do you mean Marco?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes" I choked out through the sobs.

She opened her arms and I fell into them and began to sob, as she said, "Spinner you need to know that Marco didn't pass away last night, his parents found him passed out on the bathroom floor, he slashed his wrists," She paused to suppress a sob, "He is currently in critical condition, I am giving you permission to leave, go see him."

I looked up at her and nodded, composed myself and went outside got in my car and drove to the hospital.

---

"Marco Del Rossi?" I asked, attempting to calm myself, he was alive I didn't have to worry.

"I need to call his parents to ask for there permission; seeing as how he's in I.C.U." She picked up the phone, talked into it, "Okay you can go up, it's 215."

---

I lightly knocked on the door, Mrs. Del Rossi got up and opened the door saw it was me and tightly hugging me, a new wave of tears began to stream down her already tear soaked face.

"Oh Spinner," she sobbed, "Marco will be so glad you came."

I sat with her for about and hour and a half, when Marco waked up.

"Uhh" a light moan sounded.

Mrs. Del Rossi gasped lightly, "Marco" she whispered.

My hopes grew as I saw his face, it was pale, not a normal Marco thing. I walked over to the bed and lightly took his hand in mine and lightly stroked it with my thumb, he looked up at me.

"Spinner," he surprisingly whispered, "why.."

"Shhh.." I soothed.

"Ma?" Marco asked, "I need you to leave us for a minute."

"But Marco," she protested.

He smiled the smile that got him anything with his mother, "Just a minute." and she nodded and walked out.

"Why the fuck are you here!" Marco, getting mad, whispered as loud as he could in his weakened state.

"Because I care so much about you." I simply said.

"Oh.. So you don't remember what you did last night." he bitterly spat.

"Yes I'm so sorry I.. Didn't mean any of it at all, I, I wanted to protect myself from them."

"Do you know why I'm here, because of you, when you hit me; you told me that you didn't love." Marco said, tears streaming don his face.

I stopped, me, I was the reason he tried to kill himself, I started to cry, "No.."

"Yes." He replied, "I don't know if I could trust you again."

"Please"

"Give me a reason." He bitterly replied.

"Be.. Because," I couldn't say but had to, I want to say but should I? "Because I love you so much that I couldn't make it. I beat the fuck out of Seth because of what he caused, and until your better I'm taking a leave to take care of you."

Tears formed in Marco's eyes, "I Love you too." He spoke just as his mother walked into the room.

"Marco?" she looked confused, "Did you just tell Spinner you love him?"

"Yes" Spinner spoke for him, "and with your permission, I want to take a leave and help nurse him back to proper health."

"That's fine with me," She replied "I wasn't sure about you too but know I am."

She knelt down and hugged Marco, and then walked over to Spinner and hugged him too.

----

Judgemaster: "And they all lived happily ever after."

Spinner: "Ummmm... you lied."

Marco: "Hey at least I'm not dead!"

Spinner: "Marco!" :Goes over and makes out with him.:

----

A/n: I know that I kind of lied, but I couldn't end it like that so I changed it. There Takkun, it's not a technical tragedy, but I had to put them back together... so deal.

Also I'll try to work on Curiosity, so read!


End file.
